1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intervertebral prosthesis.
In the event of damage to a spinal disc it is known practice to implant an intervertebral prosthesis surgically to replace the damaged organ. Several types of prosthesis for this purpose are known and in common use.
One type of known intervertebral prosthesis is sold by Waldemar Link GmbH & Co under the trademark LINK® SB Charité. This prosthesis includes upper and lower prosthesis plates which locate against and engage the adjacent vertebral bodies, and a low friction core between the plates. The core has upper and lower convexly curved surfaces and the plates have corresponding, concavely curved recesses which cooperate with the curved surfaces of the core. This allows the plates to slide over the core to allow required spinal movements to take place. The curved recesses in the plates are surrounded by annular ridges which locate, at the limit of sliding movement of the plates over the core, in opposing peripheral channels surrounding the curved surfaces of the core.
This type of configuration is also described in European Patent Publication Nos. EP 0 560 140 and EP 0 560 141 (both Waldemar Link GmbH & Co). However a drawback of such configurations is that the provision of the peripheral ribs and channels limits the areas available for bearing and sliding contact between the plates and core, and accordingly the loads which can be transmitted by the prosthesis. As a result of the relatively small bearing areas, it is believed that at least the core will be subject to rapid wear and have a relatively short life-span.
EP 0 560 141 also describes one alternative arrangement in which the curved surfaces of the core carry opposing, elongate keys that locate in elongate grooves in the plates and another alternative arrangement in which the plates have opposing elongate keys that locate in elongate grooves in the opposite curved surfaces of the core. These key and groove arrangements allow the plates to slide freely over the core, within the limits of the length of the grooves, in one plane only. Although allowance is made for some lateral play of the keys in the grooves, very little sliding movement of the plates over the core can take place in the orthogonal vertical plane, and this is considered to be a serious drawback of this design.
2. Description of the Background Art
European Patent Publication Nos. EP 0 560 140 and EP 0 560 141 have been discussed above. U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2002/0035400 and US2002/0128715 describe intervertebral prostheses with center-posts received in passages in a core. The core possesses an annular flange structure engaged by extensions on the plates.